


Florem

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Tiz couldn't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florem

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit how are there only 21 fics here

Tiz rolled over again, eyes falling on the empty bed across the room, dimly illuminated by the red and yellow light filtering through the curtains. The lingering scent of flowers that imbued Florem was beginning to give him a headache.

 

When was Ringabel coming back? Tiz was reasonably sure what it was that he was out doing—in some ways, he wished he wasn’t--but regardless, he was growing worried.

 

He rolled back over to face the wall, and tried to put it out of his mind. Though once it was gone, any number of other problems rose to the surface. He sighed, pulling his blanket up to his chin and determinedly shutting his eyes. He needed to rest for tomorrow.

 

The door to the room opened.

 

Tiz froze for a moment, listening intently, but relaxed once he recognized Ringabel’s gait. Ah, good. That was one less thing on his mind.

 

Ringabel’s footsteps wandered around the room, before the bed creaked and his shoes landed on the floor.

 

He sighed, and then went silent.

 

Oddly silent, actually. Tiz’s skin crawled as he felt the uncomfortable sensation of eyes on the back of his neck.

 

Moments later, Ringabel walked over and laid himself in Tiz’s bed, draping his arm around the other man’s midsection.

 

“What’s keeping you up, dear?” he asked.

 

Tiz flushed red, though more startled than embarrassed. Had Ringabel been drinking? No—he was definitely close enough to tell, and all he could smell was the ever-present scent of flowers.

 

“What are you doing…”

 

“Just showing concern for a fellow comrade,” Ringabel said, the smirk evident in his tone. The bed shifted behind Tiz’s head as Ringabel propped himself up on his elbow. Tiz cautiously turned to look, and found Ringabel much too close for comfort. He averted his eyes.

 

“I thought you liked women,” Tiz mumbled, elbowing slightly against Ringabel’s arm. It was moved off of him without protest.

 

“I do,” said Ringabel. “Very much so. Should that keep me from liking other sorts of people, as well?”

 

“Well. I guess not.” Tiz frowned at the wall. This wasn’t where he’d intended his comment to lead.

 

“What about you?” Ringabel said, leaning closer and brushing a finger against the back of Tiz’s neck. “What kind of people do you like?”

 

Tiz’s heart leaped into his throat, hair standing up at Ringabel’s touch. He hadn’t ever thought about it, really, but this was giving him a pretty good idea.

 

“Um,” he went, pulling his blanket up further, “I’m not sure.”

 

“I see,” said Ringabel. “Well, experimentation is a sign of a healthy mind, I think.”

 

“Oh. Um. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“I do hope you will,” Ringabel purred. “But for now, I suppose I should wish you goodnight.”

 

“Yeah,” went Tiz. “Goodnight.”

 

Ringabel leaned down and kissed Tiz’s temple, before retiring to his own bed.

 

Tiz’s heart beat heavy against his chest.

 

He didn’t think he would be getting to sleep for a while.


End file.
